villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zombies (Plants vs. Zombies)
Zombies are the titular secondary antagonists/enemies of the Plants vs. Zombies video game series. All of the zombies look exactly the same, except they have different clothes on. They have a huge head, massive eyes, with their jaws open. Some of them appear to be totally bald, while their skin appears to be green. The zombies are very reanimated, which are very hungry for human brains. The mission of the game is to prevent them from eating the player's brains. All of them have various speed and defense levels. The creation of all the zombies started from the most common zombie in the game, the regular zombie, which is also the weakest one. Once the first one was created, all the other ones were made for the game. As the game progresses, more and more dangerous zombies appear. List of Members Leader *Dr. Zomboss ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Main Zombies *Basic Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Imp *Gargantuar *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Dancing Zombie *Backup Dancer *Ducky Tube Zombie *Snorkel Zombie *Zomboni *Zombie Bobsled Team *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie *Balloon Zombie *Digger Zombie *Pogo Zombie *Bungee Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Catapult Zombie Mini-game and minor Zombies *Trash Can Zombie *Target Zombie *Peashooter Zombie *Wall-nut Zombie *Gatling Pea Zombie *Tall-nut Zombie *Jalapeno Zombie *Squash Zombie *Giga-Football Zombie *Giga-Gargantuar *Catapult Baseball Zombie *Baseball Zombie *Zombie Yeti ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Ancient Egypt *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Pyramid-Head Zombie *Flag Mummy Zombie *Egyptian Rally Zombie *Ra Zombie *Explorer Zombie *Torchlight Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Camel Zombies *Pharaoh Zombie *Imp Mummy *Mummified Gargantuar Pirate Seas *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Barrelhead Zombie *Flag Pirate Zombie *Jolly Roger Zombie *Seagull Zombie *Pelican Zombie *Imp canon *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Barrel Roller Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Gargantuar Pirate Wild West *Cowboy Zombie *Conehead Cowboy *Buckethead Cowboy *Cart-Head Zombie *Flag Cowboy Zombie *Cowboy Rally Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Pianist Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Zombie Chicken *Zombie Bull *Rodeo Legend Zombie *Zombie Bull Rider *Wild West Gargantuar Frostbite Caves *Cave Zombie *Cave Conehead Zombie *Cave Buckethead Zombie *Cave Flag Zombie *Hunter Zombie *Blockhead Zombie *Dodo Rider Zombie *Troglobite *Weasel Hoarder Zombie *Ice weasel *Yeti Imp *Sloth Gargantuar Lost City *Adventurer Zombie *Conehead Adventurer Zombie *Buckethead Adventurer Zombie *Flag Adventurer Zombie *Lost Pilot Zombie *Excavator Zombie *Parasol Zombie *Bug Zombie *Relic Hunter Zombie *Imp Porter *Turquoise Skull Zombie *Lost City Imp Zombie *Porter Gargantuar Far Future *Future Zombie *Future Conehead Zombie *Future Buckethead Zombie *Holo Head Zombie *Future Flag Zombie *Robo-Rally Zombie *Jetpack Zombie *Disco Jetpack Zombie *Blastronaut Zombie *Shield Zombie *Robocone Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 *Mecha-Football Zombie *Bug Bot Imp *Gargantuar Prime Dark Ages *Peasant Zombie *Conehead Peasant *Buckethead Peasant *Peasant Flag Zombie *Knight Zombie *Jester Zombie *Wizard Zombie *Zombie King *Imp Monk Zombie *Imp Dragon Zombie *Dark Ages Gargantuar Neon Mixtape Tour *Neon Zombie *Neon Conehead *Neon Buckethead *Neon Flag Zombie *Punk Zombie *Glitter Zombie *MC Zom-B *Breakdancer Zombie *Acrade Zombie *8-bit Zombie *Boombox Zombie *Imp Punk *Hair Metal Gargantuar Jurassic Marsh *Jurassic Zombie *Jurassic Conehead *Jurassic Buckethead *Amberhead Zombie *Jurassic Flag Zombie *Jurassic Rally Zombie *Jurassic Fossilhead *Jurassic Bully *Jurassic Rockpuncher *Jurassic Imp *Jurassic Gargantuar Big Wave Beach *Pompadour Zombie *Conehead Pompadour *Buckethead Pompadour *Bikini Zombie *Bikini Conehead *Bikini Buckethead *Beach Flag Zombie *Surfer Zombie *Fisherman Zombie *Octo Zombie *Imp Mermaid Zombie *Deep Sea Gargantuar Modern Day *Rally Zombie *Brickhead Zombie *Sunday Edition Zombie *Super Fan Imp Extras *Treasure Yeti *Vase Gargantuar *Z-Mech (Plants Vs. Zombies 2) *Cardio Zombie *Cake Tank *Imp Pear Imp ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Playable *Foot Soldier *Engineer *Scientist *All-Star *Super Brainz *Captain Deadbeard *Imp *Hover-goat 3000 Non-playable *Dr. Patient *Dr. Fizzician *Dr. Daul Fin *Z-Mech 11011-3 (Steve) *Gene Error *Super Duper Brainz *Ol' Deadbeard *Zomburger Artist *Tony Baloney *Barth *Brain Slug *Blitzer *Chieftain *Giga Imp Spawnable *Coffin Zombie *Outhouse Zombie *Exploding Imp *Map Pirate *Barrel Pirate *Vampire Zombie *Heal Zombie *Browncoat Zombie *Build-a-bot *Karate Zombie *Screen Door Pirate Bosses *Baron Von Bats *Zen Sensei *Disco Zombie *Giga Gargantuar *Gargantuar *Yeti Zombie *Zombomb ''Plants vs. Zombies Comics'' *Tugboat *Nigel *Frogpantz *Anti-Bully Squad (Mr. Grim-Brim, Stilts, Greg-Gargantuar) *Zom-ichi *Big Trouble *Citron Smasher *Mr. Stubbins (Dr. Zomboss's Pet) *Old Phil *Sherlock Brains *Zombie Dogs ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' Zombie Heroes *Super Brainz *Rustbolt *Electric Boolagoo *Impfinity *The Smash *Neptuna *Professor Brainstorm *Immorticia *Brain Freeze *Z-Mech *Huge-Giganticus Beastly Class *Skunk Punk *Pied Piper *Zookeeper *Dog Walker *Haunting Zombie *Loudmouth *Haunting Ghost *Goat *Vengeful Cyborg *Squirrel Herder *Vimpire *Kangaroo Rider *Biodome Botanist *Cosmic Yeti *Primordial Cheese Shover *Killer Whale *Cat Lady *Zombie Yeti *Cheese Cutter *Cyborg Zombie *Ancient Vimpire *Nurse Gargantuar *Zombot 1000 *Interstellar Bounty Hunter *Supernova Gargantuar *Mondo Bronto *Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar *Fraidy Cat *Energy Drink Zombie *Synchronized Swimmer *Overstuffed Zombie *Sneezing Zombie *King of the Grill *Zom-Bats Brainy Class *Cardboard Robot Zombie *Paparazzi Zombie *Drum Major *Chimney Sweep *Cell Phone Zombie *Pool Shark *Zombot Drone Engineer *Brain Vendor *Mountain Climber *Moonwalker *Copter Commando *Mustache Waxer *Gentleman Zombie *Kite Flyer *Gadget Scientist *Wizard Gargantuar *Cosmic Scientist *Zom-Blob *Mustache Monument *Electrician *Mad Chemist *Portal Technician *Neutron Imp *Wormhole Gatekeeper *Duckstache *Shieldcrusher Viking *Trickster *Interdimensional Zombie *Teleportation Zombie *Gargantuar Mime *Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur *Leprechaun Imp *Regifting Zombie *Trick-or-Treater *Kitchen Sink Zombie *Space Cadet *Iron Boarder Crazy Class *Cuckoo Zombie *Flamenco Zombie *Tennis Champ *Unlife of the Party *Conga Zombie *Orchestra Conductor *Loose Cannon *Space Ninja *Mystery Egg *Imp-Throwing Gargantuar *Cosmic Dancer *Gizzard Lizard *Disco Dance Floor *Aerobics Instructor *Abracadaver *Fireworks Zombie *Disco-Naut *Gas Giant *Quickdraw Con Man *Grave Robber *Zombie's Best Friend *Barrel of Deadbeards *Valkyrie *Quasar Wizard *Binary Stars *Tankylosaurus *Headhunter *Stupid Cupid *Gargantuar-Throwing Imp *Hippity Hop Gargantuar *Impfinity Clone Hearty Class *Baseball Zombie *Team Mascot *Medic *Arm Wrestler *Trash Can Zombie *Celestial Custodian *Zombie Middle Manager *Sumo Wrestler *Zombie Coach *Cosmic Sports Star *Primeval Yeti *Lost Colosseum *Landscaper *Coffee Zombie *Planetary Gladiator *Genetic Experiment *Wannabe Hero *Intergalactic Warlord *Zombot Battlecruiser 5000 *Stompadon *Chum Champion *Zombology Teacher *Gargologist *Turkey Rider *Bonus Track Buckethead *Defensive End *Octo-Pet Sneaky Class *Mini-Ninja *Fishy Imp *Smelly Zombie *Headstone Carver *Hot Dog Imp *Stealthy Imp *Firefighter *Ice Pirate *Swabbie *Monkey Smuggler *Imp Commander *Surprise Gargantuar *Walrus Rider *Space Pirate *Cosmic Imp *Blowgun Imp *Buried Treasure *Toxic Waste Imp *Line Dancing Zombie *Dr. Spacetime *Cursed Gargolith *Unthawed Viking *Mixed-Up Gravedigger *Zombot Sharktronic Sub *Zombot Plank Walker *Space Cowboy *Cryo-Yeti *Zombot Aerostatic Gondola *Raiding Raptor *Imposter *Fire Rooster *Imp-Throwing Imp *Captain Flameface *Zombie High Diver *Trapper Zombie Trivia *The Plants and Zombies were mentioned in an episode of Supernatural. *Some Zombie Heroes are references to famous villains/superheroes: **Super Brainz is a parody of Superman from DC Universe. **Impfinity is a reference to either Multiple Man, a superhero from the Marvel Universe, or Billy Numerous, a character in the DC Universe. **Rustbolt's helmet was based off Marvel's X-Men Magneto, while his armor is a reference to Marvel's Iron Man. **Z-Mech is based on the Titan from Titanfall. **Professor Brainstorm's invention, Zombie Teleportation-ator used the suffix "-ator" from Dr. Doofenshmirtz's suffix "-inator", who is also a scientist. **Neptuna has a little reference to Aquaman from DC Universe. **Huge-Giganticus is a reference to Marvel's Galactus, and his ally, Iron Boarder is a reference to another Marvel character, Silver Surfer. His floating chair is a reference to Collectimus from Ben 10: Omniverse. *Some Zombies in the comics and Flag Zombie are the only ones with names, beside Dr. Zomboss (with Flag Zombie's real name is Brian). *Football Zombie, Gargantuar, Pogo Zombie and Yeti Zombie are the only zombies in the first game that has their names changed in the future games, All-Star Zombie, Smashing Gargantuar, Pogo Bouncer and Treasure Yeti respectively. *The Dancer Zombie’s original design is the reference of Michael Jackson, his design was later changed after the singer’s death. Category:Zombies Category:Mascots Category:Animals Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Cannibals Category:Hostile Species Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Undead Category:Dimwits Category:Man-Eaters Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Mute Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Predator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Evil from the past Category:Amoral Category:Ferals Category:Nameless Category:Mummies Category:Pirates Category:Dark Knights Category:Contradictory Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Magic Category:Hybrids Category:Twin/Clone Category:Elementals Category:Murderer Category:Music Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Titular Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Incompetent Category:Horror Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Female Category:Evil Creation Category:Terrorists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Vampires